Of Film Girl and Lenses
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: "Stay by my side, try and try until you catch up. In exchange… I'll stay where I am and wait for you. Then, let's continue forward, together. Ne, promise me Sakura-chan?".AU
1. Plain Jane

**Title: Of Film Girl and Lenses**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** SakuraXNaruto-Main, MultiSaku-side... super minor, seriously!

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary: **She left the limelight a long time ago. She had nothing to do with it anymore. But to stay by his side, to make a promise long forgotten come true, she had to face her fears and get back to that place where she can be anyone – In front of the camera's lens.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. This story was inspired by the mangas "Film Girl" by Takagi Shigeyoshi and "Mishounen Produce" by Ichinose Kaoru.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

_Italics – _Dreams/Flashbacks/Memories

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 1: **

**Plain Jane**

**O_O_O**

She watched a bird land gently on a nearby branch. Having a seat on the back beside a window really has its perks. As the teacher drone on and on with his monotonous voice about the _Shimabara rebellion _during the Edo period (cause really, History is her worst subject), her eyes started to find more interesting things. Her eyes drifted from her notes (_almost_ non-existent notes, to her horror) to the person beside her, Shikamaru who was sleeping behind a book, to the bird which was looking at her curiously and back to her notes.

Her eyes started to drift lower, lower and lower… and it closed. _'So tired.'_ she thought, _'Just for five minutes.'_ The steady hum of the teacher's voice made her sleepier. It started to fade and she, at last, succumbed to sleep.

**O_O_O**

_She blinked. 'Am I dreaming?' She thought to herself. She looked at her hands which was transparent (as well as her whole body) and at her surroundings. The place was familiar. She felt that she's been here before._

"_Sakura-chan!" A man's voice called._

_Hearing her name, she turned to find the owner of the voice. _

"_Haaaai! I'm right here, Yamato-san." A girl no more than ten summers answered. The girl had pastel pink hair and vibrant emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pastel pink chiffon dress with delicate lace lining its trims. The girl ran towards the older male. _

'_Ah, I see.' The young woman said. 'So, I am dreaming.' She was dreaming of a long forgotten memory, buried at the back of her mind, forcefully banished by her mind to forget the pain. Memories of smiles and happiness, of hurt and childish heart break._

"_I was looking for you; I'm going to introduce you to a new model. I'm sure you're going to like him." Yamato said._

_The girl nodded and they entered a room. Inside the room, a boy almost her age was sitting with his manager. The girl greeted the people with practiced politeness (Yamato said being rude will get you nowhere)_

_The young woman watched the scene, baffled. She remembers it all. All except the young boy's face and name. 'Did I forget him too or was it just a serious case of getting old? I'm just sixteen for cripes sake!' She thought irritably._

"_I can call you Sakura-chan, right?" The boy asked._

"_Of course you can!" The girl answered. _

'_Why am I so friendly? Right, I was young then.' The young woman thought._

"_Ne, ne, I heard from my manager that Yamato-san said Shachou will soon launch you as an actress. Is it true?" Without waiting for an answer, the boy continued. "Then, I will catch up to you. That way, we can do projects together. Promise me you'll stay at the top okay? Ne, promise me Sakura-chan?" This caught her attention. She did not remember this scene too._

"_Alright, I promise."_

…

…

**O_O_O**

…

…

'_That dream again, huh?'_

"Haruno. Psst! Oi, Haruno."

"Hm…?" Haruno Sakura abruptly woke up from her nap. She was half-awake, half-subconscious, head almost at her desk, when she heard Shikamaru call her. She knew that waking up and making a ruckus will alert the teacher, so inconspicuously, she turned her eyes to Shikamaru.

"What?" She mouthed.

He wrote something on a piece of paper and stealthily passed it to her. 'Nothing. It seems like you're awake now. Sensei was staring at you earlier. I thought I'd wake you up before you get in trouble. So troublesome.'

Sakura blinked. She quickly made a reply. 'You just don't want the teacher to discover that you're sleeping too! Thanks nonetheless. XD" She passed the letter back to her seatmate and again pretended to listen.

Shikamaru made a face after reading the note but did not answer back.

Sakura stifled her snicker.

**O_O_O**

Her name is Haruno Sakura. She's sixteen years old and currently in her first year of high school. She has pink hair which she grew up to her midback and emerald eyes. You would think that such features will leave an impact to people. But sadly, no.

Six years ago, she worked as a model for children and pre-teens wear for different clothing lines, accessories and more. She appeared in different famous magazines and catalogs. Her best selling points are her striking features (cause really, people thought her eyes and hair color will clash and not complement the other) and her smiles. For a year, everything was going well. Projects are steady and there was a time that the company she works for planned to launch her as a child actress.

Everything changed when she heard the Shachou (the president) and a new model, which was bad mouthing her at that time, talk. They said that she will just be launched for trial. It seems like they were not expecting much from her anyway and she had no talent (no thanks to that new model)

"_What the problem isn't her outward appearance but rather her inner self."_

The words may not be much. But hurtful and degrading words cut deep to a child's mind. Slowly, little by little, her smiles began to crack. Her confidence and self-esteem became so low she began to question why she was smiling in front of the lenses. She began to forget the reason why and how happy she was when she's modeling.

Eventually, she quit.

She chose to be a plain girl; People don't notice her unless she spoke out loud (sometimes, they didn't even notice her even if she did that). She preferred that anyway. She left the limelight and chose that she had nothing to do with that world anymore. She chose to forget.

**O_O_O**

Sakura was walking home when she was intercepted by her friend Ten-ten dragging a reluctant Hinata. Those two, along with Shikamaru and Sai are the only people she considers as friends in this school. A lot doesn't even notice her (even if she does have natural pink hair) while the majority doesn't really care.

"Yo, Sakura-chan! Let's go eat something!" Ten-ten enthusiastically said. "I'm dragging Hinata 'cause she definitely need to get away from her family, even if it's only for a few hours. We need our girl talk, and besides, you're always studying. You're always busy and I know you miss us and you're a bit lonely without our craziness. So, you wanna come?" Ten-ten rambled. She gave Sakura a hopeful expression, complete with holding her hands in front of her as if praying.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at a blushing Hinata. The girl was fumbling with her hands and shuffling her feet but nodded at last.

Sakura sighed. She suppose Ten-ten had a point. Sakura's not a nerd per se, she just like studying. Always. As in, she's always two lessons in advance_. 'Okay, fine, I'm a nerd.'_ She doesn't have anything to do anyway. "Alright, but your treat!"

Ten-ten laughed, glad her friend agreed. "Okay, okay."

**O_O_O**

They walked to a cozy café near the train station. There aren't many students who know this place. Even if that's the case, it has a steady flow of regulars and customers.

Sakura, Ten-ten and Hinata entered the café. Ten-ten was talking animatedly to Hinata who was smiling and nodding at what her friend said indicating she's listening. Sakura was smiling, lagging a bit behind while watching her friends and looking at her surroundings. It's not every day she's with her friends. She was looking at a painting of a cat playing with a ball of yarn in the wall while walking. Such actions are dangerous, she knows, but that painting was just so _cute._

Not too long, Sakura felt she hit a wall. Except this wall, gave a small grunt. She abruptly looked up and saw a face of a young man. He was a bit taller than her. Okay, not a bit. He was a head taller than her. He had golden locks under a baseball cap, he wears expensive looking sun glasses, hideously orange shirt underneath a dark blue hoodie, dark jeans and simple sneakers. Simple ensemble, really. But what caught Sakura's attention are his whisker-like scars (She doesn't know if those are scars… birthmarks perhaps?). She knows she had seen this boy somewhere. She just knows it… But as usual, she can't remember it.

Realizing she's staring, Sakura looked down and mumbled a quick apology, a small bow and hurriedly walked to her friends. She did not look back. It was such a shame, because if she did, she will see that the boy has something to say.

**O_O_O**

Uzumaki Naruto was waiting for his manager Hatake Kakashi_. 'That old man is late… again.'_ Sighing, he scratched his head. He was bored out of his mind. Too bad this café don't have ramen.

Groaning at his predicament, Naruto decided that he'll wait for Kakashi outside. He got up, stretched a little and walked towards the exit. He was looking at the patterns on the ceiling when he ran in to the wall. Except that wall, gave a small gasp. Looking down, he saw a girl his age. She has pink hair. Natural, he suppose, because he can see the roots of her hair even if he's wearing sun glasses. When she looked up, he saw emerald green eyes, pale skin (not in a sickly way), pink lips; she was wearing a sailor uniform and the first thing that entered his mind was _'Cute.' _The second thing that entered his mind was _'I know her!'_

Then the girl gave an apology, bowed and hurriedly walked to her friends.

She didn't even look back. Naruto, being the impulsive boy that he is, ran to find her.

**O_O_O**

She was talking with her friends about her non-existing love life (surprise, surprise!). Ten-ten thought it was high time she get one. Hinata was just smiling at the side line and Sakura was fighting for her freedom to choose a guy she likes and not be subjected to Ten-ten's tyranny (AKA her attempts of being a matchmaker and finding a soul mate for her dear friend Sakura-chan). So far, her arguments have no effect to the tyrant.

It was in the middle of their discussion when that boy she ran in to (which she thought as a wall) came. He grabbed her hand (which was in an expressive gesture because she was fighting for her case and giving another argument… _'Can't we just stop talking about my love life, please? I didn't grill you with yours, right?'_). He then promptly held said (captive) hand near his heart and said…

"I finally found you, Sakura-chan."

**O_O_O**

**A/N:** And that is the first chapter. I'm evil, I know. Mwahahahahaha. This is my first story, so please be gentle. **  
**

I had the chapters figured out (most of them, at least). Updates will probably be once a week (depending on my schedule and your reviews). **Yes, this is MULTISAKU/AKASAKU which will be the MINOR pairing of this story. But because of my undying love to NaruSaku (and actually, he is the guy that I think will suit best in my story) NARUSAKU is the MAJOR pairing **(thus, the characters used... and I think a little jealousy will spice up this story, don't ya think?). So if you want to have a scene with a character written out just pm me or include it on the review and I'll decide if I'll use it. Of course, I will give credit to that reviewer and online cookies to reviewers, hehe.

What else? Uhm… Again, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND **NO FLAMES** PLEASE (God, I hate those)

**A/N 2:** To my first reviewer,** A NaruSaku fan**: First of all, I LOVE YOU! hehe. Just wanna say that. I've taken into consideration what you said. Actually, I kinda wanna make it a multisaku. Yet, I absolutely adore NaruSaku. So to provide solution to this headache, I just (randomly) made up my mind that the main pairing will be NARUSAKU and use the other characters as a means to spice up the story.

I will still take suggestions of scenes with other characters (Something that will make someone jealous! mwahahahahahaha!) and take those into consideration and pick a scene. And at last, I will still give online cookies! Yay!


	2. Otaku Boy

**Title: Of Film Girl and Lenses**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** SakuraXNaruto-Main, MultiSaku-side... super minor, seriously!

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary: **She left the limelight a long time ago. She had nothing to do with it anymore. But to stay by his side, to make a promise long forgotten come true, she had to face her fears and get back to that place where she can be anyone – In front of the camera's lens.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. This story was inspired by the mangas "Film Girl" by Takagi Shigeyoshi and "Mishounen Produce" by Ichinose Kaoru.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

_Italics – _Dreams/Flashbacks/Memories

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 2:**

**Otaku Boy**

**O_O_O**

"_I finally found you, Sakura-chan."_

…

…

…

That's what he said.

Sakura stared, and stared, and stared at this guy. He was a head taller than her so she had to crane her neck to get a better view of his face. She tried to remember if she ever met such a handsome face, whisker like scars (or birthmarks, she really can't tell) and golden locks and tried (so really hard) to remember if she owe this guy anything. She dig up so much for only a few seconds but it was enough to tell that she has no recollection of this guy. Her memory (in her frustration, she's just sixteen!) came up blank.

He probably felt that she needed more clues to remember him, so he took off his expensive looking sunglasses and returned her curious stare.

'_Ah, such beautiful shade of blue.' _She thought. She was distracted for a minute but regains her composure and tried (again) to remember him. Now with his sunglasses gone, she can finally appreciate his features. Such smooth and unblemished skin, except for the whisker-like scars… or birthmarks. But those made him more attractive and gave him a boyish, roguish look, clear blue eyes like a cloudless sky and spiky golden locks, all complemented by slightly tanned skin.

He looked like he was expecting something. Recognition, perhaps. But for the love of all things, all she can come up is _'He__** is**__ familiar.'_ but she can't remember if she met him in the past. _'I know I saw him somewhere, but where?' _was her trail of thoughts before her friends and the other customers of the café (which she forgot at the moment_ and_ he's still holding her hand!) answered it for her.

"Kyaaa! Isn't that Naruto-sama?" Squealed a girl from the next table.

"Really? Where?" Oh, that's from the waitress. _'You're supposed to bring our order, where is it?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura, you know him?" Tenten asked. Hinata was looking around the café from her seat and was probably terrified of all the (fan girl's) commotion. Her friends looked bewildered and dare she say awestruck that he was holding her hand and it seemed like they looked like they know each other. At the very least, _he_ knows her… and he, for her, is only someone that looks familiar.

"Uhm…" She looked at him again. And that look was still in there. She was about to answer when a man in mid-twenties abruptly came and took the situation at hand. This new guy has silver gravity defying locks but some covers his left eye, obsidian eyes, and a scarf that covers half of his face. He was wearing dark green V-neck long sleeved shirt under a black blazer, fitted pants and a George Cox black suede shoes (don't ask her how she knew the brand, she didn't know how herself. She just paid attention to the detail.)

He briefly looked around the café to assess the situation. Girls (and old ladies, to her disbelief) looked like they were about to tackle this Naruto guy and drag him somewhere for whatever they planned for him. Like a caveman dragging their kill to their cave. Sakura shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, Kakashi. You're late." Grumbled an irate Naruto. He doesn't look to happy. She tried tugging her hand back while he was distracted but he unconsciously held it tighter. She sighed, _'I really want my hand back'_, she thought.

He ignored the comment and said, "What have you done? C'mon, let's head back." He turned to go back to the entrance. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed in relief that this craziness will soon end. She expected Naruto to release her hand but was shocked when she felt someone tugging her. _'Huh?' _She opened her eyes in shock to find that Naruto **is **tugging her hand and from the looks of it he will not let go. She tried to tug her hand free with no such luck. She tried to drag her feet, but stopped after a few seconds else she'll trip because Naruto was walking as if her efforts were unnoticed (well, it _was_ unnoticed) and lastly she tried to voice out her thoughts and give him a piece of her mind.

"Oi, will you let me go already! Don't you know it's rude to – "

He tilted his head to the side a little to look at her and smiled. "Sakura-chan, you're coming with me."

"Eh?" It took a few seconds before it sink in and the last thing she thought after entering a luxurious car is _"EHHH?"_

**O_O_O**

The ride to god knows where he's taking her was awkward on her part. Naruto just stared at her with a calculating and piercing look. Honestly, it was intense. It felt like he was memorizing every detail of her face. Kakashi was seated beside him and was currently looking at the window. After she and Naruto came in the car, he gave Naruto an earful (as much as his drawled out statement can be called an earful or a lecture) for making a scene and for dragging an innocent person with him.

Naruto for the most part, ignored him and stared at her instead. Sometimes he gave grunts to indicate he was listening (and so that Kakashi will not be angrier) and finally said he was sorry (for the making a scene part, she surmised, not for dragging her).

When the car finally stopped, it was in front of a modern looking building, an agency. It was the building of one of the top modeling agencies in Konoha, the Senju Talents Inc. Aside from models the company also produce talents like actors, singers, whether individual or bands, and dancers. It was one of the foundations of the entertainment business in the country of Fire (probably the whole world).

Sakura gawked for a moment. The skyscraper was probably more than eighty floors. She can't tell how many but it was tall. She looked back to Naruto and saw him smiling a little in amusement. She scoffed. They entered the building and Sakura felt like Naruto started to become more aloof as they go. His gaze more indifferent, cooler and a bit of detached. She was a bit perplexed because Naruto seems like a warm person… so why?

When they entered what she assumed as Kakashi's office, Naruto relaxed a little and smiled a small smile. She sat on a sofa and Naruto did on a parallel seat in front of her so that they were facing each other.

He was staring again. And more intensely. It was beginning to be awkward. Kakashi left saying something about her definitely needing tea after this. A vein popped because she can't take it anymore (she really can't take too much pressure… and his gaze was so unnerving) so she voiced out her question.

"What do you want from me?"

"You." He answered bluntly.

"WHAT?" She asked bluntly.

His gaze was so piercing. He placed one of his hands on top of his crossed legs, another on the arms of the chair so he can lean comfortably. He promptly said "You are Haruno Sakura, right?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Six years ago, you were a kid's apparel model – for a year."

Sakura's face paled and her blood froze. She doesn't want to be reminded of that. She paused and finally asked "… How did you know…?"

His face was pleased when she asked that. It looked as if he was pleased he was correct and he started to babble like a child "I knew right away! You see I –" But Sakura cut him off.

"I'm sorry; I did model when I was a child. But I am more than content with my life now. Please just forget that you saw me." Sakura said frantically, fumbling with her words that may make Hinata proud. Some bits of it may be a lie (like how she felt contented now) but he doesn't have to know that. She doesn't want to be here. This place which reminds her of her given up career and a promise she can't keep is starting to suffocate her _'I have to get out of here.'_

For a moment, Naruto just stared at her. And then he blushed and immediately stood up, placed his hands on the table between them and exclaimed "So CUTE! You're face was so cute. Perfectly MOE. Really Moe."

…

…

…

For a moment, Sakura just stared at him. But when everything registered, only one thought entered her mind _' What. The. HELL?'_

And so she blurted it out. "What the hell?"

But the oblivious blond continued to blabber "And your complexion is nice, your height is quite cute too. Your eyelashes are long and your eyes are very captivating. You have such a doll face and your hair compliments it. Thank God you grew up more beautiful." He would have said (complimented her?) more but she asked another question bluntly.

"What are you? A stalker?" She was flustered now. Sakura don't know if she should be flattered or creeped out.

"No, _**NO!**_ I'm not a stalker!" Naruto defended himself strongly. He was a bit offended she would think of it that way. "I'm your number one fan! I'm your number one Otaku fan!"

'_Otaku… fan?' _Sakura thought dryly. She was speechless; she didn't expect someone as handsome as him to be an otaku. Not that she has problem with Otakus or anything. She thinks Sai, her friend, is weirder (but of course, she attracts weird people… _'Why her?'_).

"When I was younger, I accidentally saw your picture on a catalogue. It struck my heart. Your smile was so innocent. Ever since then, I collected pictures of you." Naruto said passionately. "From then on, I worked blood and tears so that I could meet you. By the time I made it on a magazine and gained some popularity, I was denied of your presence because you already quit…" Naruto deflated at the end of the sentence.

"I was so glad I actually saw you by accident. So I immediately grabbed the chance and when you're already in front of me, I couldn't let go of you." He grinned and put his arms at the back of his head. He looked so boyish that way. "This is so great. You can come with me to my photo shoot and model too!" His eyes sparkled at the thought. He was starting to dial on his phone and mumbling "Sakura-chan's gonna see me model, I have to give my best and work hard to impress her." Or something.

Sakura, on the other hand, felt that another vein popped. "Look here, I'm glad someone remembers me. And I'm really happy that I have such a faithful fan, but I don't model anymore. I just want to have a normal life. Plus, with my looks I doubt people will like it on any magazine!"

Naruto stared for a little and said with a little dreamy quality in his voice, "So cute."

Sakura gave a frustrated growl and said "That's it. I'm leaving."

Kakashi chose that exact moment to enter and said "Would you like some tea?"

Sakura threw her hands up, growled a little, grabbed her bag and dashed out of the door. All the while muttering curses and frustrated _"Why me?"_

**O_O_O**

The next morning, Sakura entered her school with a determined expression. She was determined to know who this Naruto guy is. Based on the reaction of the people in the café yesterday, she speculated that he's famous. Unlike most people who know the latest trend on fashion and entertainment business, Sakura was more indifferent on it (more like she doesn't care about it anymore). She's more interested on news and her studies, on what is the present and as much as possible, she did not like to dwell on her past. And so, she focused more on her school, her small group of friends and tried everything to forget about her past.

"_What the problem isn't her outward appearance but rather her inner self."_

"_Sakura is so good. Teach me how to model!"_

"_You're such a lonely thing, aren't you? You don't have any friends."_

"_Promise me you'll stay at the top okay? Ne, promise me Sakura-chan?"_

'_Stop it!' _Sakura thought. _'No use of thinking of it now. It was a long time ago, forget all about it' _But fate was toying with her because it seems like it wants her past to catch up with her. It was starting to piss her off. Thus, her current problem – Naruto.

People gave a wide berth so she can pass through. Even if people deemed her plain and most doesn't really care what she did, her temper** is** quite famous. She almost slammed the door of her classroom. Her classmates were already used to it. They knew that there were days that Sakura is more easily irritated and were just plainly pissed off, so during those times, they gave her space to cool down.

Shikamaru was the first one to greet her. "Morning, Haruno." And then he promptly went back to his sleep.

"Morning, Shikamaru." Sakura said knowing that he still heard her even if he's beginning to drift off to la-la land. She set her bag to the side and sat in her seat, still a bit pissed because her mind was still running in circles thinking about _who_ Naruto really is and coming up blank again.

"Hag, scowl a little more and you will have more of the desired effect. Did your cat died or something?" Sai said with a fake smile. Sai is one of the people where she always questions herself on why, oh why, she was such a magnet for weird people. He was attractive, she'd give him that. Soft jet-black hair, inky black eyes and pale skin. It was so much paler than her own (more like deathly pale). But his habit of smiling fake smiles and giving nicknames to people are sometimes amusing _and _aggravating.

"Sai, one, I don't have a cat. Two, one more word and I'll punch you to oblivion. Three, good morning to you too." Sakura said while pinching the bridge of her nose. _'It's too early for this._' She sighed. "Hey, have you seen Tenten or Hinata?" She did not call them when she came back home. She was too tired and drained (thanks to a certain blond) that she immediately showered, ate a little and then slept like a log (all of these done almost mechanically). Her friends were probably worried about her.

She heard the footsteps and knew immediately that peace and quiet were a far off thing now. And then the poor door was slammed open by one very energetic (_'Its morning, damn it!'_) brunette. "SAKURA~!" Tenten greeted (screamed).

And then the barrage of questions came – "Why didn't you call? Are you close with that guy? Do you know him? What time did you come home? We were so worried about you. Did he do something to you? Do you owe him or something? Don't tell me you punched him! And more importantly, _WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?" _Tenten was almost at her face when she finished the questions.

Sakura sighed and noted that Hinata came in much more silently than her ecstatic friend. She greeted her with a smile and mouthed, "Good Morning, Hinata." Which she answered with a smile of her own and mouthed a morning back.

Sai was looking confused and Shikamaru for one was awake. "Who's _he_?" They both asked simultaneously.

Tenten gave a mischievous smile and gave a dramatic sigh and said "Uzumaki Naruto"

Shikamaru raised a brow and looked at Sakura "… _that_ Naruto? The model?"

It seems like Tenten was her representative that time because she answered the question again. "Yeah, he grabbed Sakura-chan's hand and dragged her somewhere else." She looked pointedly at Sakura and said "That's why I was waiting for your call, I need details."

"Oh, and here I thought you were worried about my safety. What great friends you are. Gee, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't even know the guy. Who is he anyway?" Sakura said dryly.

"Don't go dramatic on me. You _know_ we were worried. And what's this you know nothing of him? Seriously, Sakura, don't jest." Tenten said. Sakura gave a blank look.

Hinata fumbled with her hands and looked at Sakura for a moment and said "Uhm, Tenten-chan, I don't think Sakura-chan is joking…"

Tenten did a double take, looked at Sakura again, and grumbled something about _"I forgot how clueless she is on show business. Never thought she was __**this**__ clueless though."_ She cleared her throat and gave an exasperated sigh "Sakura, where were you when we were looking at the magazines? How can you not know him?"

Sakura gave a sheepish smile and said "I was probably thinking of dinner and homework those times. So who is he?"

Shikamaru answered for her "He's a top model, or something. He's always on the cover of magazines, mostly endorsing high-end clothes." Shikamaru finished with a yawn. "If you ask me, that work is too troublesome."

"S-Sakura-chan, he's always on the cover of the magazines Tenten-chan made us look with her. Don't you remember him?" Hinata stuttered. Sakura's eyes widen and at last, _at last_, Sakura's face registered recognition. But she simply said "Oh, so he **is **famous."

Tenten was expecting this and asked "So, what happened?"

Sakura pulled out a book just to pass the time knowing that home room will about to start. Some of her classmates were finishing their homework at the last minute while others were chatting with their friends. Finally, she answered "Nothing much, he just brought me to where he works." She didn't say anything about Naruto being otaku. It was not her secret to tell.

"Oh, that was anti-climatic." Sai said.

And that's when the homeroom teacher entered.

**O_O_O**

She was hurrying to the rooftop (their usual spot) during lunch time. She was running late because she had to return a book to the library. She was passing the corridors. The corridors were unusually noisy, much noisier at lunch time that is. She heard the dreamy squeal and sighs of the female student body and the curious stare of males.

"Isn't he handsome?"A third year said.

"Oh my god, what is he doing here?"A random girl gushed.

"Heard he's looking for someone."

She saw Tenten running towards her. She smiled and said "Oh, Tenten! I was just about to – " But she was cut off because Tenten immediately grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. Her friends were looking quite amused. She was confused for a second but then they stopped and she noticed they were outside at the school grounds. She heard Tenten saying, "Here she is." And a familiar voice answering "Thanks, Tenten-chan."

When she heard that voice, she finally looked up and saw Uzumaki Naruto in casual clothes. Her eyes widened and looked at Tenten in disbelief. Tenten gave a mischievous smile in return. She looked back at Naruto and he gave her a heart melting smile (cue gasps, people fainting and fan girl screams) and then he took her hand. He then promptly held said (captive) hand near his heart and said…

"You're coming with me Sakura-chan."

He gave a wide grin and sweeps her away.

She, on the other hand, gave an exasperated sigh and all the while muttering curses and frustrated _"Why me?"_

**O_O_O**

**A/N:** Hehe, sorry for the late update. I got caught up in school and haven't had the chance to update. So yeah, again sorry. Updates will be more likely on Saturdays or Sundays, so please do look out for that. Weekdays are such a hell for me. I'm trying to jumble it all. I can still manage, thank God. Haha.

Anyway, how do you like the new chapter? And yeah, I'm giving a sorta cliffhanger. Where do you think they're going? I'm not giving a clue! Haha!

Oh, online or virtual cookies for **Taio** and **A NaruSaku fan** for reviewing the first chapter.

**AND! I'm taking the next chap as hostage and my ransom are quite simple: **_**READ AND REVIEW! **_Now that I post stories, I can now understand how authors love having reviews, HmMmm. So I'm joining their club and asking (begging!) you to review, haha.

**Oh, and since I'm rambling here, I wanna promote another story of mine, **hehe. It's KakaSaku (some people don't like that, but I love most Saku pairings XD). It's called **Broken Promises and Spinning Pinwheels**. Now that I think about it, I have to finish that one too… :P

And here's the summary of that story:

_**Broken promises and Spinning Pinwheels (KakashiXSakura)**_

Summary : She had her past life's memory. She knew that her place was beside him. So just like the swans they talked about in her past life oh so long ago, she'll make sure to return to his side.

**AND! AND! AND! **I wanna thank all the people who added this on their favorites, story alerts and me on their author alerts (I squealed when I checked my mail and saw those!). **And please kindly review, I wanna know how you see this story.**

Well, that's all, see you next update :D

**~Katarin Kishika**


	3. To Smile Again

**Title: Of Film Girl and Lenses**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** SakuraXNaruto-Main, MultiSaku-side... super minor, seriously!

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary: **She left the limelight a long time ago. She had nothing to do with it anymore. But to stay by his side, to make a promise long forgotten come true, she had to face her fears and get back to that place where she can be anyone – In front of the camera's lens.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. This story was inspired by the mangas "Film Girl" by Takagi Shigeyoshi and "Mishounen Produce" by Ichinose Kaoru.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

_Italics – _Dreams/Flashbacks/Memories

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 3:**

**To Smile Again**

**O_O_O**

When Naruto said that Sakura-chan was so cute ("So CUTE! You're face was so cute. Perfectly MOE. Really Moe." Was what he exactly said), he really did mean it. He was nervous that day too, of course, because of the 'what ifs' that entered his mind (Aside from the fact that he's in front of his Idol). _'What if she became disgusted of me? Will she hate me for being an Otaku? For being me?' _So when she just stared at him and blurted out "What. The. Hell?" instead of mocking him and running far away from him immediately, Naruto finally released a relieved sigh… and then proceeded to list (compliment her?) the things he find cute and appealing in her.

When she asked if he was a stalker, Naruto was frightened that it may drive her away (Although he's **ABSOLUTELY** sure that he's not a stalker! _'Otakus and Stalkers are different, duh'_). So he vehemently tried to explain that he's not a stalker and that he's an _Otaku _(there **is** a difference! He just can't help stressing it more). Naruto thought it would be great if she knew how she became his idol so he continued his rambling about how he became her fan (and because he really wants her to know how hard he tried just to see her).

He almost literally heard a vein pop when she angrily stated that she was not modeling anymore, she likes her normal life, and that she doubts people would like to see her in any magazine (He seriously doubts the last one). He heard it all, of course.

He just can't get over the fact the she was glad that someone remembers her time of being a model and that she was happy that she has such a faithful fan (that, and the fact that she looks _so _adorable when she's all flustered and angry).

When it was clear that she was so pissed off and frustrated, he let her go.

After the door closed (more like slammed), Kakashi (who was still holding a tray with cups of tea) faced a contented looking Naruto and asked, "Aren't you going to follow her? You did say I quote 'I was so glad I actually saw you by accident. So I immediately grabbed the chance and when you're already in front of me, _I couldn't let go of you_.' And unquote."

Naruto looked at him, gave a cheeky grin and said, "Who said I would let go of her _that _easily?" He returned his gaze to the door and added, "Have you seen her uniform? I bet she'll be cuter if she's in the proper setting, don't ya think?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "And here I thought_** I**_ was the pervert, I didn't know you are worse." He uttered while starting to walk out of the room.

Sputtering, Naruto yelled an indignant "I'm _**NOT**_!"

**O_O_O**

He couldn't sleep that night. He learned of her school's name and location earlier (the perks of being a model and networks) and he can't wait to see his Sakura-chan in school, wearing that adorable sailor uniform. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Naruto thought that the sun can't get up fast enough.

When morning did come, he was ecstatic (his sleep was almost three hours only, but he's like a child high on sugar). But his mood dampen when Kakashi barged in his apartment around eight-thirty in the morning and announced his schedule for the day. His unit was provided by the company which was totally secured and secluded enough (almost at the outskirt of the city) so that he could at least live peacefully away from nosy paparazzi.

He pouted, sulked and whined when they were at the car going to the studio for a photo shoot. "Kakashi~, I wanna see Sakura-chan in her uniform while she's at school! Can't you cancel this?" Crossing his arms and scowling a little, Naruto stared ahead and waited for Kakashi to answer.

"Unfortunately, I can't. You know they specifically asked you to model for their new line. What would Temari-san say if you backed out? I know you are friends with them, but business is business." Kakashi said while perusing a newspaper and reading the headlines. "At the very least, be thankful that I manage to squeeze in some time during their lunch. Besides, it's not like you can barge in to her room while she's having her lessons. You can go to her school, provided you're in disguise, maintain your cool facade and you will _not_ make a scene. And then, we will resume the photo shoot in the afternoon." He finished.

Naruto stared in awe at Kakashi, "You planned this out, huh? Well, just be sure to have clothes readied for her. I'm bringing her to model with me, believe it!" Fist pumping up, Naruto's eyes were filled with determination. Silence engulfed the car as it progress to the slightly empty road of Tuesday morning.

He wondered if this boy could really do that. _'Not like I'm doubting him, I bet he'll annoy her till she agrees.'_ Kakashi smirked behind his scarf and resumed his reading.

**O_O_O**

Sabaku Temari is a picky person. She's very meticulous and fusses over the littlest of details. She only permits the best, do the best and use the best in everything she does. That's why she hand picks everything personally. From the materials, the design, even the models. She scrutinizes each with a critical eye.

Temari is also a blunt person. And oh, how blunt she was "You're late. That's fifteen minutes of wasted time. Go to the dressing room immediately." She scoffed.

Naruto, not affected one bit of her straightforward reprimand, just said "Hai hai, Temari-chan." And gave a small grin while passing by her side. The Subaku siblings, along with Gaara and Kankuro, are one of the few people who knows of his childish side (They don't know his Otaku side, though).

She watched him until he disappeared when he turned right, she then focused her attention to Kakashi who was scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly (she assumed he was smiling because his eyes crinkled, that damn scarf hid half of his face perfectly). She eyed him more and finally asked, "So, why late?"

"You know how he is in the morning." Kakashi shrugged.

"And why the two hour break? We could go and finish this up using that time…" She zeroed in her sharp teal eyes to Kakashi's obsidian ones.

Looking up and taking interest on the white ceiling, Kakashi sighed and at last stated, "He's trying to bring someone in. Hopefully, a new model. He also asks if you could ready something for her."

"Hn, her? It depends on how she will fare though." A smirk graced her lips and Temari decided she has something to looking forward to.

**O_O_O**

After the shoot in the morning, Naruto dashed out of the studio wearing a washed blue straight cut jeans, white long sleeved cotton top striped with gray, orange and black (a bit fitted if you ask him, but _nobody _questions Kakashi when he disguises someone), and canvas brown sneakers. He was wearing the usual leather wrist bands and a chunky retro glasses (_'hmmm, nerdy much, Kakashi?' 'Do you want to go to her school or not?' 'Right, shutting up now'_). Kakashi also gave him a dark brown shirred beanie to conceal his golden locks.

He was walking casually to the school. Using a car will draw unwanted attention so he opted to use a bus to Sakura-chan's school. _'Hm, Kakashi is really great with disguises. So far, so good.' _He peeked at the school grounds and perceived it was lunch time because some students are eating under some trees. Thinking it's not right to just enter the school's premises, Naruto backed a bit and leaned on the wall. He was thinking of a way to lure Sakura-chan out. He didn't actually thought up of a plan on how to call her out, should he just ask somebody (too risky) or just go in and find her (much more risky)? While he was busy on his thoughts, he didn't saw a teen walking up to him. Her hair was up on a twin bun and her chocolate brown eyes stared in incredulity at what she saw.

Almost in a whisper, Tenten called Naruto out. "Uzumaki Naruto-san? Is that you?" Tenten called softly.

Naruto was startled and almost jumped three feet above. Someone saw him and recognized him. He turned and almost sighed in relief when he saw it was Sakura-chan's friend. But just to be sure that she's not a rabid fan girl "Are you Sakura-chan's friend?"

Tenten nodded.

If not for his cool façade, Naruto would have jumped in joy. Instead, he gave a charming smile and asked "What's your name?"

Tenten blinked for a few times and answered "Just call me Tenten."

Naruto smiled more and gave the most pleading look he could muster (puppy dog eyes never fail, I tell you!), "Could you please get Sakura-chan for me, Tenten-chan?"

She looked at him skeptically with sharp eyes and Naruto almost (read: almost) gulped and sweat bullets when he saw the intensity of her stare. She was like sizing him up or something. After a minute or so, she must have found what she was looking for. She nodded a bit and gave a mischievous smile in parting. Naruto gallantly suppressed his shiver. She stopped midway, looked back and said, "Try hurting even a piece of her hair, and I'll slice you to pieces. Oh, and please remind her to call me afterwards."

When the strange girl was finally out of sight, Naruto released a violent shiver.

**O_O_O**

Tenten could see that he was a good guy. That's the only reason she helped him find Sakura-chan (_Not_ because he's a model or something… … … Okay, so it did help a bit). She tried the classroom – Nope. She tried the hallway towards the canteen – No pink hair. And lastly the rooftop.

Her friends (a group of misfits in her opinion) were already there but still no sign of pink hair anywhere. She raised a brow at this. Sakura was rarely late, she hated waiting (especially if there's food involved) so she, not being here, is a rare sight indeed. '_Could she have known Naruto is here?'_ Tenten asked herself. _'Nah, if I know her, she will be the last to know.' _Doing another scan on her surroundings, she sighed and was about to leave when Sai spoke up.

"If you are looking for Hag, she said that she'll return a book to the library. She'll be here in any minute." Sai drawled while doodling on a notebook.

Tenten gave a 'Why-didn't-you-say-so-look' at the weird artist. He gave a fake smile that said 'Obviously-you-didn't-asked' in return. Tenten just suppressed an irritated growl. She was used to Sai's antics. Tolerance is the key. She exhaled slowly. Now, she just have to find Sakura.

"I really don't like it when Tenten has that look." Shikamaru commented from his place leaning on the railing.

Tenten focused on him then. Shikamaru raised a placating hand, like taming a tiger or something. "Just saying you're planning something… something painful to someone."

She cackled in answer. Hinata who was quietly listening on the conversation shivered. Tenten deciding to let them in on her fun said "A little fox wants to see our pink-haired friend. I need to find her immediately or else, the fox will have the fright of his life when left alone for a long while. I doubt the fan girls of this school will take a long time to know that he's here, even with his disguises."

Confusion was written in the faces of her friends. _'Fox?' _Tenten smugly smirked and pointed something (more like someone) at the entrance. Shikamaru, Sai and Hinata's eyes widen at what they saw. Her friends seem to have eagle visions, except for Sakura who occasionally wear glasses (the ugly thick rimmed kind). Confirming their thoughts, Tenten said "Yep, THE Uzumaki Naruto is here looking for her."

She went down with her friends and saw Sakura in the hallway. Of all days, why must this be the day she wears her (ugly!) eyeglasses. Tenten abruptly ran to her.

Sakura smiled and said "Oh, Tenten! I was just about to – "

But Tenten grabbed her and dragged her outside. She only stopped when she's in front of Naruto. "Here she is."

"Thanks, Tenten-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked like she was betrayed. Or something. Tenten guessed that was her line of thought though. She watched as Sakura looked back and forth between them. Giving a mischievous smile, she watched as Naruto smiled (and watched with more amusement as people around them literally fainted), Sakura's sighs and twitches (her right eye continues to twitch, hmm) and watched as Naruto swept her away.

'… _Seems like my matchmaking skills will be put to good use after all.'_

**O_O_O**

Before Naruto swept her away, Sakura visibly twitched and flinched when she felt more than saw the murderous glares from the girls behind her. She noticed that Tenten retreated to the entrance of the building back to her amused looking friends(The traitor!). When he took her hand, she started praying for her safety after this. When he smiled and stated she's coming with him, she wished on all God's she knows to _'Please let me disappear.' _

When he swept (dragged) her away, she knew better than to try to escape, so she let him bring her somewhere he wants to be.

He was chatting a mile a minute. A bit dizzy with all the things happening to her these days (and still bothered about her safety), Sakura only caught bits and pieces of what he's saying. He said that he was doing a job earlier and made time to see her, something about wanting her to model with him (she heard that right..._ Right?_), and him being thankful that Tenten-chan came to the rescue for he doesn't have any idea on how he will call her out. She was still processing all of this when he blurted something out.

"My mission to see Sakura-chan in her uniform at school almost failed. I'm delighted I took the risk to come here. Seeing you in uniform is _so _worth it!"

'_Woah, WHAT?'_ Sakura froze a bit and thought, _'Right, he's an otaku. Almost forgot about that.' _She released a defeated sigh and asked, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Naruto turned to look at her and gave a bright smile, "Why, I wanna bring Sakura-chan with me of course! Please model with me, it was for KonoMode magazine. Sabaku's are releasing a new line for this spring. I… at least for once, I wanna work with you." Naruto finished sincerely while looking straight at her eyes. Sakura broke eye contact first. It was so sincere that there was nothing Sakura could do but to agree.

She sighed another sigh, smiled lightly, and returned her gaze to him. Finally, she muttered, "… Alright, I'll model with you. That'll be enough right? Besides, you'll just annoy me to no end if I disagree."

Naruto's eyes dilated and it was filled with excitement. Jumping out of his seat, he gave out a loud and exuberant "YES!" and jumped around.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his antics though. _'At least for this one time, the Sakura back then, I'll try to be her once more.'_

**O_O_O**

When they returned to the studio, they were greeted by a blonde with beautiful teal eyes; her hair was styled into four ponytails. She's wearing a yellow loose fit tab sleeve shirt with a black tee underneath, black slim fit pants that stopped a few inches above her ankles, an orange faux leather belt and brown T-strap pumps. She looked at Sakura with sharp, intelligent eyes, walked around her a bit. When she was in front of her again, she pinned her gaze at Naruto (who's in his _cool_ image again), and asked, "That her?"

Naruto nodded but did not say anything more. A few models were looking at them and when Temari noticed, she snapped at them. "What are you looking at? Did I tell you to stop? Continue what you're doing." She said sternly and quietly rambled, "Stupid amateurs, thinking they're superior cause they model for me…" and something more but Sakura was too nervous to care. _'This woman is scary!'_

Temari hmmed a bit, looked at Naruto again and locked her gaze at Sakura again. "I'll style you myself." She said. "But first things first, I want to see your eyes. Remove those hideous glasses now."

Sakura gulped and scrambled on removing her large square thick rimmed glasses (those are for reading only… and she loves those!). She looked at Temari in the eyes after that.

Temari blinked a few times and finally graced a smirk, _"Perfect."_

**O_O_O**

Temari proved to be a great fashion designer and stylist. She made her wear a pale yellow strapless chiffon dress with a drawstring at the waist area. It was really cute; with the back of the dress a bit longer than the front (the front was mid-thigh and the back brushed the back of her knees). Temari paired it with tannish colored cross-strapped platform sandals. Her hair was brushed and let on its loose waves, bangs parted at the side, some of her hair was braided like a hair band. Make up was at a minimum giving her a fresh look.

It was too girly in her opinion. But it made Sakura remember of the time where she models; wearing such cute clothes back then made her really happy. Temari praised her, gave an encouraging smile (_'Ah, she's so kind.'_) and some pointers like smile naturally and to not be nervous. She said she'll be watching her and then winked before leaving her in the dressing room.

When she exited, she saw Naruto first. He did a double take, and then blushed (then he tried very hard to cover his face). Kakashi gave him a knowing smile and proceeded to greet Sakura with a welcoming one. The staffs were looking at Naruto weirdly.

"Uzumaki-san, why are you blushing?" One staff asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. My fantasies just became a reality…" Naruto said while sneaking small glances at Sakura.

"Ha?" A few people stiffened a little while some were asking themselves if they heard it right.

Before the scene escalated into something more, Kakashi interjected with a "Why don't we proceed?"

The first few shots were solo shots of Naruto. He was wearing a cotton blend slim fit black jeans, canvas slip-ons, three-fourth sleeve shirt with the top three buttons open and a dress vest over it. Sakura felt like Naruto did a 180º turn in character. He exuded coolness, confidence and dare she say sexiness. Every move was not wasted. Even the flick of his wrist made things a lot different. He posed, after pose, after pose. _Click. Click. Click._

One pose was of him leaning one hand on the wall as he bend a little, side facing the camera. Another was of him standing, leaning again, one arm crossed over his forehead, the other on his pockets, one foot crossed over the other and pinning a piercing look at the camera. His blue eyes, always intense as he gave one strong look after the other.

'_He's overly radiant.'_ Sakura thought. When it was time for the female models, Sakura froze up. She was scared. Her hands were shaking and her face was so pale. And before she knew it, she was running towards the rooftop. She gripped the balcony so hard her knuckles turned white. She released a shaky breath and almost sobbed.

The door to the rooftop opened gently. Sakura turned and saw Naruto staring at her, eyes filled with understanding. She was expecting a disappointed look, not that one. But… she was grateful nonetheless.

He smiled a little and asked, "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, How did I do? Are you awed by my prowess?" He was back with his clumsy and hyper self.

"Pfft~, I wouldn't know." Sakura was grateful he was trying to cheer her up. She tried so hard not to laugh. "Honestly, you were so cool back there, and handsome, and radiant… Even with your weird hobbies." Her voice started at a normal voice but it gradually became smaller that Naruto almost had a hard time on hearing it.

"Shh, Sakura-chan. Me, being an Otaku is top secret, okay?" He grinned then reverted back to his cool look, "I have to keep up this cool persona." He rummaged a little on his pocket, "That's why…" and then brought out his wallet and opened it revealing a - "I always have a picture of Sakura-chan on my wallet!" (He actually has one! One of Sakura when she was around eleven years old. _'Oh. My. God'_, Sakura thought)

Sakura could only stare. He's like someone from another planet. For her, he brought up weird on a whole new different level. Naruto was still rambling, "But I LOVE the three-dimensional version better."

Sakura twitched but let that slide. Naruto proceeded to hide Sakura's picture (his most prized possession that brings him strength and comfort) back in his wallet.

"Kidding aside, why… why did you try to hide yourself, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked solemnly. He wanted to understand her more… he wanted to do something, to help her face her fears.

Sakura looked down and breathed a little, "Its not easy Naruto. Being there is painful. Even though I was dressed up prettily, I can't exude the same radiance as you or any models. I'm so plain now, I don't know if I really can." She paused and looked up at the sky, "I… When I was younger, I promised someone that I'll stay where I am so he could catch up. But I guess I can't keep even a simple promise. I was terrified of this work, scared of being denied." She sighed, looked at him and gave a defeated smile, "I really thank you for bringing me here though. It made me happy."

Naruto being Naruto refused to give up. "Sakura-chan, do you really not want to go back?" He looked at her sadly. But strange, she thought, his eyes were still filled with determination.

"Nah, I already screwed up."

He was starting to be irked with all the pessimism in the air. Taking a bold step to her personal bubble, he cupped her face and declared, "You can't give up without trying. Don't think about them. Just look at me. Focus on me watching you. Because I… I could clearly see that Sakura-chan's beautiful. So please, one more time, believe in yourself."

Sakura stared at his sky-like eyes. _'So genuine.'_ She thought. She gave a small laugh and smiled beautifully at him, making him blush a bit but Sakura did not notice. She instead said, " I knew you'll just annoy me till I agree. I'll go, I want to go."

Naruto beamed and held out his hand "Let's go then, Sakura-chan."

She reached out her hand and held on to him. _'Maybe, if I believe a little bit at a time. If I became as radiant and strong as you, I'll remember.'_

**O_O_O**

When they came back, Temari was waiting for them. She raised a brow but dismissed them. Asking the photographer to take the pictures of Naruto with Sakura, she then walked to the laptop where she can see the previous shots and scanned the shots made.

"Alright, change Naruto's clothes and prep for the next shots!" Temari exclaimed from the back.

Naruto changed to a Navy blue dress pant, a canvas oxford for shoes, and a mandarin-collar blazer buttoned at the middle with nothing underneath (ooohhh… the abs). They posed in front of the camera. Naruto was sitting on the floor,(right leg stretched in front while the other bent and he used to rest his left arm), right arm was stretching up to take Sakura's hand. Sakura reached and held their fingers softly, tenderly, barely touching but still there. Her hair cascaded as she leaned towards Naruto more, head tilting a bit to look at the camera.

'_Click.'_

She then sat on her haunches, faced the camera and eyes half-lidded but still piercing. Naruto, changed positions but he was still sitting. His used his left arm to lean a bit on the wall, it almost looked like he was caging Sakura from afar.

'_Click.'_

Another pose, Sakura was sitting beside Naruto. She was at his right side (she's almost at his lap, but she didn't notice). She reached for his left hand, held it near her face, fingers intertwined, Naruto's head at her shoulders, looking at her. He gave a small smile and mouthed, _'Look at me, only at me.' _She smiled tenderly in return. Her face both soft and serene. Their faces mere millimeters apart, Sakura's face tilted a bit more to the camera while Naruto was giving a profile of his face. They both looked at the camera at the same time.

'_Click.' _

**O_O_O**

A few days after that, Sakura's face was in the cover of KonoMode magazine. The picture on the cover was the last one taken. Her friends immediately knew that the girl that on the cover was her. But amusingly, it seems like most of the student body does not know it. They probably thought there was _NO WAY_ she could be a model. And she wears her glasses usually but… come on, who else has pink hair? Shikamaru and Hinata congratulated her. Tenten jokingly said that she could be a spy agent with those skills (Like those agents that pretends to be famous people) . She laughed at the silly thought.

On the other hand, Sai was decked that day for what he said. "Wow, Hag. Never knew you have a beautiful twin sister. Thank god, she did not have your looks." Needless to say, Sai sported a new bump in his head.

She was looking at the advertisement ad of KonoMode in front of Senju Talents Inc. while waiting for Naruto to come out. She heard the familiar footsteps and gave a welcoming smile to that person.

"Hey! I'm sorry for making you wait." He grinned and his eyes sparkled behind his sunglasses as he jogged towards her.

"I wanted to thank you." Sakura bowed.

Naruto panicked a little, not used to people bowing and thanking him sincerely. "It's okay. It was me who asked after all. And besides – " he took out a photo out of his pockets " I'll treasure these photos of me and you. I'll add this to my collection." He sighed dreamily.

Sakura just sweat dropped, somewhat used to it. "Even so, I really thank you. And… and I like the Otaku Naruto best. I like_ this_ Naruto best." Sakura said steadily and looking at him sincerely.

Naruto blushed seven shades of red and then tried very hard to cover it with his hands. "I… -gulp- I like this Sakura-chan the most too." He blushed harder after saying those and bowed his head.

She graced him with a serene smile and continued, not noticing Naruto's blush, "I… I want to be strong like you. I… want to try again" She finished determinedly.

After hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen. He took a step towards her and held her hands. Sakura was shocked but she didn't say anything. "Then… Then, that promise you made when you were younger, I want you to make that promise with me. Stay by my side, try and try until you catch up. In exchange… I'll stay where I am and wait for you. Then, let's continue forward, together. Ne, promise me Sakura-chan?" He gave her a boyish grin when he was finished.

Sakura blushed but grinned in return, _"Alright, I promise."_

**O_O_O**

**A/N:** And Chapter 3 is finished… This took me almost 8 hours to type. Haha. So, what do you think? I'm sorry if the poses are a bit… I dunno, for me it was lacking. And the clothes! Gahhh! I almost did a table flip and screamed in frustration when I was describing those. **I'll try harder next time**. :D

Oh, and I was sooooo happy for the reviews. Thank you **narusakuforever3, AlwaysNdForever, raidersfan777, Anime-girl-next-door** and **Katsumoto** for reviewing. Online cookies for you people.

**I wanna thank all the people who added this on their favorites, story alerts and me on their author alerts** (You people made my day).

**AGAIN!** **I'm taking the next chap as hostage and my ransom are quite simple: **_**READ AND REVIEW! **_But like I said, updates will be more likely on Saturdays or Sundays. Please do watch out for that.

**AND!** Plot bunnies are attacking me… so look forward to some more. Just check out my profile. I'll post the summaries for the new stories next time (If I remember it, haha)

_**How do you like the length? Should it be shorter or longer?**_

**What else?** Uhm… Nothing much (that I could remember) but **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I would like to know your opinions. **

Well, that's all, see you next update :D

**~Katarin Kishika**


	4. Sakuradoll version 2 point 0

**Title: Of Film Girl and Lenses**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** SakuraXNaruto-Main, MultiSaku-side... super minor, seriously!

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary: **She left the limelight a long time ago. She had nothing to do with it anymore. But to stay by his side, to make a promise long forgotten come true, she had to face her fears and get back to that place where she can be anyone – In front of the camera's lens.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. This story was inspired by the mangas "Film Girl" by Takagi Shigeyoshi and "Mishounen Produce" by Ichinose Kaoru.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

_Italics – _Dreams/Flashbacks/Memories

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 4:**

**Sakura-doll version 2.0**

**O_O_O**

"_Sakura is so good! Teach me how to model!" A girl of her age with red hair and pale face said enthusiastically. She looks cheerful, her smile bright and her eyes glow with innocence._

_Little Sakura looked at the newcomer curiously. Flustered by the compliment, she shyly nodded her head to this new girl, hoping that she will make new friends. Little by little, she opened up to the girl. Slowly, oh so slowly, she trusted her._

_Everything was going great. 'I made a friend, a friend!' Little Sakura can't help but giggle. She was excited to see her first friend ever since she started modeling. Most children her age tend to alienate her thinking that she's snobbish while the rest just want to be friends with someone famous. Making a friend in this line of work is something precious was what little Sakura's line of thought. _

_Everything was normal that day. She did some work; modeling for kid's school shoes, and went to the acting workshop arranged for her by Yamato-san. Skipping towards the dressing room, she saw the door's office slightly open. Yamato-san said that she should be polite, so thinking that she should thank Shacho for today, she lifted her hand to knock. And because it was slightly opened already, she heard the voices filtering from inside. _

"_Sakura is – " _

_She paused and thought that even if Yamato-san said that eavesdropping is a rude behavior, she couldn't help it. They were talking about her. She was happy but something prevents her from entering. Listening more and trying not to make too much noise (like a ninja!), Sakura tip toed and opened the door just a little bit more to see the people inside. _

_There was Shancho…_

_A tall guy she didn't know… and he looks creepy, deathly pale face, long black hair and snake- like eyes._

_And her red haired friend…_

"_What the problem isn't her outward appearance but rather her inner self." ' … Oh', Sakura felt numb. Not knowing what to feel with the Shacho's words, she turned her attention instead to the remaining people._

"_I still can't see how she charmed her way to be here, but can't you see she has no talent?" She was expecting to have her friend defend her. They were friends after all. At the very least, she expected the Shacho to protect his talents. _

"_You know Shacho, I kinda agree with him." Her friend blurted out. _

_She slowly backed away after realizing that no one was standing up for her. The people, whom she thought will back her up, did not. The first friend she made… the very first since she became a model… or was she really her friend? Shaking her head, she took another step back. She can't think of that now._

…

_Little Sakura sat in a corner of the dressing room. Knees drawn, and arms hiding her face, she heard light footsteps approaching._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_The footsteps stopped, she peered up, and looked directly at her friend's eyes, not caring of her appearance._

_Her 'friend' sneered a bit and only said, "You're such a lonely thing, aren't you? You don't have any friends."_

**O_O_O**

Sakura woke up with a start. Breathing ragged, pupils dilated and vision blurred, it took her a moment to clear her mind a bit and realize the cause of her blurred vision. She was crying. Again. Groaning in frustration and feeling pathetic for crying over something oh, so long ago, Sakura decided to stop being a sloth and start her day.

She was rinsing her face when her phone rang. Walking out of the bathroom and going to her adjacent bedroom, she opened her phone to answer the call. A bit confused because the screen only showed the number. And let's admit it; her friends are not a bunch of morning people (except for probably Hinata) and its Sunday so she's pretty sure they were still sleeping (ESPECIALLY Shikamaru!).

Tentatively she answered, "Hello?"

There was a slight pause but she could hear the person's slight breathing and activities on the other end, so Sakura repeated thinking the person did not hear her, "Hello? Who's this?"

"_Uhm… G-Good morning, Sakura-chan!" _Is it just her or did he sound nervous?

"Naruto?" Sakura looked at the screen. Blinked three times and put it back to her ears again asking "Is that you? How did you get my number?"

"_Ahaha, I have my ways."_ He tried saying mysteriously… but failed.

Stifling her laugh, Sakura snorted softly instead and asked, "Then, why did you call?" Sitting on her bed while waiting for his answer, Sakura contemplated on going back to sleep.

"_I just wanna ask you if you want to have lunch with me. I'm craving for ramen and I know a good place, so, you wanna come?" _

**O_O_O**

"I still can't believe that you're modeling again." Tenten stated a week after KonoMode magazine's release. She clearly looks irritated but underneath the underneath, Sakura could tell Tenten is worried. All her friends knew her past. It was one of the reasons they were a bit overprotective of her. Although, with her temper (and strong punches), her friend's protection were not usually needed (they preferred giving out counsel and moral support anyway).

_Slurp._

Hinata calmly stirred her miso ramen. She looked at Tenten and back to the people in front of her. She admits that she's worried for Sakura-chan but she believes she can handle herself. Besides, if this will help her face her fears and build up her self-confidence, why not? Not that she can talk about self-confidence and whatnot. That's what made her similar with Sakura-chan, they both have low self-esteem. But, she too, was working hard to raise it little by little.

"And I still can't believe I'm here with you. And _him,_ eating ramen here at Ichiraku of all things." Tenten continued grumpily.

Said _him_, raised up his head. Naruto swallowed and gave a sheepish smile (he's in disguise that day too for precautions, wearing his favorite chunky retro glasses and casual clothes) but continued eating afterwards. He's on his fourth bowl already. Kakashi forbade him to eat ramen (the bully!) thinking that this will affect his body. _'If I let you do as you please, I have no doubt in my mind that you will eat ramen for breakfast, lunch and dinner and every meal in between.' _Naruto winced at his recollection. Well, given the situation, it will probably be true. But of course, he whined and tried to persuade him to have at least twice a day. Kakashi did not bulge though. In his defense, Naruto brought out his trump card 'Don't-worry-I-have-ultra-super-fast-metabolism-and-it-won't-affect-my-body-BELIEVE-IT' but it didn't work.

So here he was, indulging himself on what he calls as 'cheat day'. Once a week, a day was allotted to pig himself out, so he invited Sakura to have lunch with him. She in turn invited some of her friends. He didn't mind them per se, but he thought it will be nice if it was just the two of them. _'I can't be selfish, she has other friends too.'_

_Stir. Stir. Sluuuurrrrp._

"And I STILL can't believe you both can eat that much without getting an ounce of fat! I'm envious!" Tenten almost gave a tantrum. Instead she stared longingly to the menu, she really wants to try those sesame dumplings.

_Slurp. Slurp._

And with a final _slurp_, Sakura finished her second bowl of tonkotsu ramen. She giggled at what Tenten said. When Naruto invited her this morning, she thought it was a perfect opportunity for him to meet her friends. Seeing that Tenten knew him already, she wanted her friends to know him too. Her male friends couldn't come (one was being lazy, the other was painting somewhere, or so he said) saying that Tenten can intimidate him enough _('uhm… guys, why should you intimidate him?'_) and Hinata is very perceptive if someone was lying.

"Tenten, first, yeah. I can't believe it either, but I promised _someone._" At this she glanced very briefly at Naruto at the corner of her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by both her friends. "Second, he did invite me. And lastly…" Hiding her giggles behind her hand, she responded with her last statement with a –

"It's because we have ultra super fast metabolism."

"It's because we have ultra super duper fast metabolism, believe it."

Sakura turned her gaze to Naruto. Surprise registered on their faces at first but it melted to amusement and finally they laughed out loud. Tenten chuckled and Hinata giggled.

After their laughs subsided, Hinata asked aquestion, "S-So, is this supposed to be just lunch or is there anything you want with Sakura?" Perceptive as always, Tenten thought. They exchanged looks and waited for his reply.

Hands at the back of his neck, Naruto honestly replied with "Well, I'm here to take her somewhere!"

They blinked. Sakura thought they will be having ramen only. She didn't expect this. Opening her mouth to respond, Tenten cut her off by saying "Well then, we'll be trusting you a precious cargo…"

"Please take care of Sakura-chan." Hinata and Tenten bowed low and simultaneously said, "Please make her happy."

Naruto flustered but bowed his head low too, "Y-Yes, I'll try making her happy. Thank you for trusting her to me. I promise I won't break your trust."

Sakura's right eye was ticking by then, "O-Oi… why does this sound like you're marrying me to him?"

"And we expect her to be home by eleven o'clock or earlier." Tenten continued and she seems like she's ignoring Sakura by now.

"Oi." A vein popped. An eyebrow twitched.

"And p-please, remind her to call us when she gets home." Hinata relayed good-naturedly.

"Yes, Ma'am. I will bring her home complete and safely." Naruto's back was ramrod straight. He looked like a soldier on his first mission. His eyes filled with determination and that _'spark' _you see when people take things seriously.

'_Why are my friends so weird?' _Sakura groaned.

**O_O_O**

"Bye! And remember to call us!" Tenten shouted before they bounded the bus. Hinata calmly walked to the bus but briefly looked back and gave a little wave. It seems like Tenten was not finished yet because she added at the last minute (probably an afterthought), "Try hurting even a piece of her hair, and I'll slice you to pieces. Oh, and please remind her to call me afterwards."

Naruto paled a little at first but composed himself afterwards and gave a wide grin. He cheekily replied with a "Yeah, yeah. Now go inside before the bus leave you!"

Sakura looked at them weirdly but shrugging a little, she waved Tenten goodbye.

The bus had left already but the two remained on the bus stop for a few minutes.

Feeling awkward, Sakura glanced at Naruto at the corner of her eyes. "So… where are we going?"

Chuckling a little, Naruto responded with "Patience, Sakura-chan" and then he reached to hold her hand.

They walked for a little bit and finally they stopped on a parking lot. Naruto looked around for a little. Spotting his car (an orange convertible), he promptly opened the passenger seat of a Chevrolet corvette, giving a playful bow and saying "My Lady."

Sakura gaped; she can't believe that he owns such an expensive car. For the life of her, she didn't think that models could buy expensive cars! Realizing she's still gaping, Sakura blushed and scrambled to enter, mumbling "Uhm… Thanks." as she passed by Naruto.

They buckled their seatbelts and Naruto relished the rev of its V8 engine. Sakura continued to mutter something while checking the interior of the luxury car. It ran along the lines of "So much for lying low… I didn't know models could afford this."

Naruto looked quite amused. But he quickly caught up with what she was saying. "Oh, Sakura-chan, you didn't know?"

Sakura looked at him, giving him a confused expression and a raised brow. She asked "Know what?"

Naruto just shook his head but he smiled the whole ride. _'Better for her not knowing anything at all.'_

**O_O_O**

"We're here!" Naruto said excitedly while parking the car on one of the slots.

Sakura just gave him a blank stare, "Senju Talents Inc.? Really? Why do we need to go here?" She's not disappointed at all. _Not_ disappointed. Nu-uh. Just, surprised.

"Patience, Sakura-chan." Naruto was clearly enjoying this (especially after hearing her grumble for the umpteenth time… it was so cute _'Stop blushing and staring! Focus, Naruto!'_), dragging this surprise a little bit longer. After all, she needs to prove herself first… Unfortunately, he was not the judge for this. _'Hope Baa-chan will go easy on her.'_

As they entered the building, Naruto assumed his 'cool façade', easily fooling the people around him. It amused Naruto to no end because people can't see beyond his façade, his mask. Only a select people knew of his true character. It gets lonely sometimes… but the prankster in him relished the various expressions and degree of surprise of the people around him whenever someone fell on one of his prank. Having this façade is useful because people don't suspect you of anything, thinking he was _much_ cooler to do something like that. Sadly, it didn't work on the people who knew him, shame (He really wanted to try that whoopee cushion on Kakashi).

Walking to the office, Naruto didn't bother to knock and just opened the door. Sakura was behind him so she didn't see the people inside when they entered (Naruto was blocking her line of sight). But she did feel him stiffen first but relaxed after seeing whoever was inside.

"Finally, you're here!" Sakura recognized that as Kakashi's voice.

"Did you bring her?" Oh… that's someone new. She didn't know this woman, her voice was unfamiliar.

Naruto put his hands at the back of his head (he was still blocking her line of sight). Sakura could easily imagine his boyish grin, "Yeah, baa-chan~" A sake bottle flew from the other side of the room towards them and crashed to the closed door. They barely dodged it.

Eyes wide, Sakura looked at the hands at her waist. _'Oh, so that's why it didn't hit us.'_ She thought dazedly while adjusting her eyeglasses. It jerked a little when they dodged.

"Who are you calling baa-chan, you insolent _brat_?" Sakura looked up and saw a very gorgeous woman. Light skin, warm honey amber eyes with think lashes, perfect eyebrows, pink plump lips, her face was flushed (probably from sake) and cherubic face framed by blonde bangs. Her hair was tied in two loose pigtails. Her face looks very innocent. But by the Gods, when Sakura's gaze went lower she felt blood rushed to her cheeks. _'That must weigh so heavily' _her gaze was pinned to the woman's uhm… assets displayed by a very revealing low cut green dress.

She could feel Naruto's temperature drop at the tone, he must have been afraid. But thankfully, Kakashi interjected before blood was shed.

"Maa, maa. Let's all sit down. Tsunade-sama you're scaring Sakura-chan." Kakashi said while raising both hands in a placating manner.

Grumbling a little and giving Naruto a look that could kill, Tsunade sat down on one of the plush seats on the office. Sakura sat beside Naruto on the long sofa. Kakashi went out to bring some tea, saying something about her definitely needing tea after this. And she definitely believes Kakashi now. It probably will take more than a cup if she survived this.

"So…" Naruto broke the awkward silence. Scratching the back of his head and ignoring Tsunade's glares (that clearly says One-more-and-you're-definitely-dead); he proceeded to introduce the two females to each other. "Tsunade-sama, this is Haruno Sakura." He gestured to the nervous looking pink haired girl. "Sakura-chan, this is Tsunade-sama. She's the –"

"Hm, so you're Sakura." Tsunade cut Naruto off. She briefly gave him a pointed glance at the corner of her eyes and then pinned that look to Sakura. Sakura gulped a little and panicked a bit. Her mind was screaming to run and flee. This woman, albeit gorgeous, is really scary! Her stares made Temari a kitten in comparison. "Stand up and turn slowly around"

Tsunade stood up too and with critical and sharp eyes observed the teen. _'Nice posture. The body… hmm, needs a bit of toning up. The hair was odd but I reckon that will make her exotic. Face…' _As far as she could see, it was unblemished. _'Good. But…'_

"Take the glasses off." Tsunade ordered.

Feeling a bit of déjà vu, Sakura scrambled on removing her (much loved) large square thick rimmed glasses.

Tsunade scrutinized Sakura's face. She closed the distance between them, turned her face a bit in different angles. Finally satisfied, she said only one thing, "Intriguing."

**O_O_O**

"_You wish to model again?" Tsunade asked. She was lounging on the plush seat. Kakashi came back with the promised tea. He was now sitting in a recliner reading some documents. He looks like he does not mind the conversation going around him, but Sakura knew better. Naruto, still sitting beside her, glanced at her at the corner of his eyes. He gave a subtle smile and lightly brushed their hands when he reached for a cup of tea. Sakura felt a whole lot better._

_Determination shining in Sakura's eyes, she answered a definite, "Yes."_

_Tsunade pinned her with that intense stare again. Sakura squirmed a little in her seat._

"_Heh, better work on the inside then." Sakura gave a surprised look. Tsunade just smirked and continued with, "Start out with small things. Try out on these places. I'll accompany you tomorrow if I have the time." And with that the older woman dismissed them._

**O_O_O**

So here she is, in front of the office of C4 magazine. Tsunade-sama said they were recruiting a model for one whole spread on the magazine. Something about promoting a brand new clothing line called "Ame and Shikigami". Sakura shrugged and steeled herself. Tsunade-sama was not yet here but the older woman called her earlier and said to go on ahead for she will be a little bit late.

She walked inside the building. Donning a black lace trimmed, flesh toned shirred dress that fell around her mid-thigh (a birthday present from Hinata), simple peep-toe sandals and her large square thick rimmed glasses. She didn't put any make up. She walked to the front desk, but it was empty. _'On a break, perhaps?'_ She walked a little inside. The hall was large. Seeing a woman not far from her and taking the risk of asking that person. She walked towards the long blonde haired woman whose back was facing hers. She seems like arguing on someone on the phone. She waited for her to finish the call, amusing herself with the intricate design on the walls.

When the phone clicked shut, Sakura lightly tapped the woman. When the woman turned around and was in the middle of a sentence, "Stupid danna - ". Sakura realized that this woman was a he… she flushed and silently berated herself for such a blunder.

The young man smiled and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Uhm… Do you know where the auditions for the model being held?" She asked nervously.

The man's eyes twinkled a little and said, "Oh, it's in the third floor, second door on the right."

Sakura beamed and politely bowed, "Thank you very much." She continued her way.

Deidara watched her go. _'Odd hair color, but too plain.' _He thought.

**O_O_O**

"It says here that you were a model when you were younger." The man behind the desk said.

"Yes." Sakura said simply.

"With that plainness?" Sakura internally scoffed _'How rude.'_

"If you can't leave a lasting impression, how can you be a model?" The same man 'advised'. Sakura bowed her head a little, knowing that they will say this. But she can't give up that easily. _She can't_. She promised him.

There was a bang when the door opened. Naruto entered with a scowl on his face. Clearly, he heard everything that has been said. "What did you say about Sakura-chan?" Taking his sunglasses off, he pinned the male with the full power of his glare.

Tsunade then entered and decked Naruto on the head. "Be respectful, brat."

"But baa-chan! They clearly don't appreciate Sakura-chan's greatness, so let's just get out of here." Naruto almost whined. But he remembered maintaining his cool, so he lowered his voice on the end so only Tsunade and Sakura could hear him.

Sakura sighed. Tsunade was contemplating on decking Naruto again. She was about to do that, but stopped when Sakura turned to the males behind the table (who was still awestruck because_ the_ Naruto and_ the_ Tsunade-sama were here) and bowed her head saying, "Thank you very much for your time."

'_At least someone knows a sense of respect here.'_ Tsunade thought dryly.

**O_O_O**

Sakura was dragging Naruto outside. They sat on a bench near the parking lot. Naruto left saying he's getting "Sakura-doll version 2.0" to make her happy. "It will definitely lift your spirits up!" he guaranteed.

Sakura for one was skeptic about Sakura-doll version 2.0. Secondly, she's not that upset. But if it will quell Naruto's worries, why not?

"So that didn't go well." Tsunade stated.

A bit startled, Sakura just smiled sheepishly and answered a timid, "Yeah."

Silence enveloped them for a bit, but Naruto broke it when he came running and exclaiming "Sakura-chan, look!" And to Sakura's horror, Naruto was dragging a doll half his height that looks suspiciously like her. _'… that's Sakura-doll version 2.0?'_ Sakura's eyes were almost bulging out. She didn't know what to say.

It has the exact shade of pink made out of cloth. The exact shade of green for her eyes and it was wearing a dress. It looks like a 3 feet tall rag doll, complete with the blushing cheeks and smile.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "You idiot, what if someone sees you?" Thank God, the parking lot was deserted.

Naruto pouted and whined, "But this will make Sakura-chan smile. I won't forgive those bastards! They don't know anything about **my** Sakura-chan!" He said passionately while clutching the doll.

Sakura sweat dropped, but a miniscule blush was apparent on her pale face. "Naruto, I'm not yours…"

Tsunade was grumbling about Otakus and their out of this world-ness.

They all stiffened when they heard someone say… "Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

_'Oh, shit.'_

**O_O_O**

**A/N:** **I'M ALIVE!** So that's chapter 4… I'm really sorry for the long wait. I got caught up on studying, presentations and defense. And reading fanfics in between. (Harry Potter fics are ensnaring me nowadays…Oh, how I miss FRED! *sobs*) _**Anyway, I'm typing chapter 5 now! Cheers!**_

**Hehe, I'm evil~~~** That's another cliffhanger for you, people!

_**So, how do you like it so far? I hope you're enjoying it~**_

**So, Tsunade and Deidara appeared! **I'm sorry if they are OOC… I hope not. Hehe…

**AND! AND! AND!** For **NaruSaku** **fans **please bear with Naruto being jealous! I'm kinda looking forward to it. Haha.

**I wanna thank all the people who added this on their favorites, story alerts and me on their author alerts** (You people made my day).

Oh, and I was sooooo happy for the reviews. **I'm really thankful to these people (online cookies for them):**

**AlwaysNdForever:** I'm really happy you thought this fic of mine was amazing. As for your question, I won't deny nor admit that it was Naruto… hehe, I wanna keep it a secret for a little while. Hohohoho. But please be patient, there are reasons for everything.

**Dbzgtfan2004:** Ehehe, I agree NarutoxSakura forever. Although I like other pairings, this pairing is one of my favorites.

**Minato 0077**: Yosh, thanks. I'm powered up, thank you so much for reviewing!

**raidersfan777**: Yay! You and AlwaysNdForever reviewed **twice**! I feel soooo loved, haha.

**azhura03**: Thank you! So, was it in a good way or bad? Haha.

**AGAIN!** **I'm taking the next chap as hostage and my ransom are quite simple: **_**READ AND REVIEW! **_I'm typing it right now… _(Holding it like a bait… come on review, review please.)_

Hehe… **I'm gonna give a ****little teaser**** for next chap** (they were just bunch of dialogues though!)

"_Let me go! As her number one fan, she needs my support!"_

'_Ah, her glasses…' He looked up and was about to give it to her, but when he looked up, he saw the greenest eyes he had ever seen._

"_Too tense."_

"_It really suits you… the person I chose above all others."_

"_Hey, look only at me. Focus on me."_

"_Heh. You're not so plain after all. I can't wait until I tell danna."_

"_I want to show you a cute side of me too."_

"_Shikigami?"_

Yes, I'm soooo excited. It'll probably be posted on Thursday or Friday. Hehe. **BUT PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW!**

Well, that's all, see you next update :D

**~Katarin Kishika**


	5. Meet the Shacho and Dreary Weather

**Title: Of Film Girl and Lenses**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** SakuraXNaruto-Main, MultiSaku-side... super minor, seriously!

**Type:** Continuous (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary: **She left the limelight a long time ago. She had nothing to do with it anymore. But to stay by his side, to make a promise long forgotten come true, she had to face her fears and get back to that place where she can be anyone – In front of the camera's lens.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. This story was inspired by the mangas "Film Girl" by Takagi Shigeyoshi and "Mishounen Produce" by Ichinose Kaoru.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

_Italics – _Dreams/Flashbacks/Memories

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 5:**

**Meet the Shacho and Dreary Weather**

**O_O_O**

"_Excuse me, what are you doing here?"_

…

'_Oh, shit.'_

It was a good thing that Sakura and Naruto's back were facing the newcomer. They didn't know how to explain this situation. Naruto holding a doll (Sakura-doll version 2.0). _The _Uzumaki Naruto holding a doll (_Sakura-doll version 2.0_) and whining about the people inside. Oh, what a blow to his (supposedly) COOL IMAGE!

Sakura dared to look behind her and saw a red-headed guy a few meters away. Thinking fast, she tried snatching the doll (**Sakura-doll version 2.0**) from the stiffened form of Naruto. But alas, her reach fell a bit too short, her footing a bit not right and then she slipped and bumped Naruto. They both fell and the next thing they knew they were both on the floor upon tangled body and limbs. Naruto took most of the fall and was holding Sakura's waist. Her glasses fell when they both tripped and was now a few feet from them. Scrambling to get up, Sakura immediately picked up the doll, okay, _**Sakura-doll version 2.0**_.

Tsunade looked amused on the sidelines. She watched them both trip and fall. _'How clumsy they could be.'_ When they have composed their selves enough, she cleared her throat and turned to the red-headed guy and recognizing him on first glance.

Now, to see how much damage was done… and on how to get rid of it. (_'Stop Tsunade! That sounded __**evil!**__'_)

**O_O_O**

Deidara was having quite a troublesome day. That Tobi's incessant chatter annoyed him so much. _'What was it he called about, un?'_ Deidara thought back what that childish acquaintance (Yep, definitely not friend) of his said first… _'Ugh, it's impossible to recall whatever it is when all I could remember is about Tobi and kittens… and lollipops. I should've listened earlier. Now I have to call him, I can almost feel the oncoming migraine, un.' _Deidara could already feel the almost permanent headache when he felt his phone vibrate. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered it with an almost irritated, almost growled but still polite, "_**What?**_... Oh, Sasori-danna, why did you call?"

A few words exchanged between him and Sasori but still, it ended with a resounding "WHAT?" from Deidara. The workers were looking at him weirdly after his outburst. "Why are you coming here?" He gave apologetic smiles to the people he disturbed and glared a bit on a spot on the wall as he continued his conversation.

"_Konan-san wanted me to supervise the audition for the model of her line. These clothes are her first designs, her debut as a fashion designer. She wanted it to be perfect."_ Sasori answered monotonously at the other end of the line.

Well, Deidara couldn't blame Konan if she wanted it to be perfect. _'She should have been the one to pick the models instead though.'_

"_If you're thinking on why Konan-san couldn't pick the model herself, she was busy picking the sets to be used for the pictorial."_

Deidara stared a bit at the screen of the phone incredulously. _'Is Sasori-danna a mind reader?'_

"_No, I'm not. You're just too easy to read. And I'll be there in ten minutes. You know I hate waiting." _Sasori drawled before cutting the call.

For the umpteenth time that day, Deidara was left staring at his phone incredulously, wearing a 'WTF?' expression.

"_**As in now?"**_

And then he remembered he have to call Tobi. _'Well, damn.'_

**O_O_O**

Sasori parked his car on an open lot. After locking the door, he casually walked towards the building. Passing the benches, a few bright colors caught his eyes. Not that hard to miss seeing the only color to be found in the parking lot are green (from the trees) and the occasional red or white from the cars (most are of the darker and earth tones). _'But blondes… and is that PINK?' _

Now Sasori's interest was piqued. Upon closer look, one of the blondes was Tsunade-sama of Senju Talents Inc. The other was Uzumaki Naruto, their talent (although, he thinks he was not_ artistic_ enough) and lastly, a pink haired girl. He couldn't catch what they were talking about and he caught a glimpse of Naruto ('was he hugging that doll?') with a ragdoll although he couldn't be sure because of the distance.

He still has some time to lose, so shrugging a little, he chose to greet them.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

They all stiffened then scrambled. Like a young child caught stealing from the cookie jar. Or something. (He honestly couldn't imagine Tsunade-sama stealing on the cookie jar_. Sake_, on the other hand…). In their haste, the girl bumped Naruto and now she was picking up… is that a doll? So it _was_ a doll. She was jostled a little, but looks fine. Something fell though and he reached for it. '_Ah, her glasses…_' He looked up and was about to give it to her. But when he looked up, he caught the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. He would have loved to stare at it more but that Naruto-brat snatched the glasses from him quickly. Said brat placed himself between him and the pink haired girl and then turned around to give her the glasses.

A tensed silence enveloped the group. Naruto was glaring at Sasori for reasons the red-head couldn't comprehend. Thank God, it was broken by another blonde.

**O_O_O**

Deidara sighed as he walked out of the building towards the company's parking lot. He knew that: **FACT # 1** – any call to Tobi will drag on till forever (it was pure torture for his ears)… **FACT # 2** – Any call made by Deidara to Tobi will be very explosive (art is a bang, so why not practice it with talking to that retard). It will be most likely because of his short temper. But whatever, that brat needs to put a stopper to his mouth sometimes. Walking towards his car for some privacy (and really, he didn't want to disturb people when the shouting match starts) he saw some people on the normally deserted parking lot. He squinted a little and saw that pink-haired girl facing his back. '_Woah, was that Tsunade-sama?... And isn't that the Naruto model, or something…? Sasori-danna? What the hell are they doing here, un?' _Sasori, he could understand. He knew he will be coming here anyway. Deidara wanted to know what he was doing with them, but if there is something Deidara wanted to know more it'll be _'Why didn't anyone of that bunch of incompetent fools we call as employees say that they were here?'_

Deidara scoffed at the thought of his employees. He'll deal with them later. Tsunade-sama practically owns almost half of the entertainment industry. Her company, Senju Talents Inc, holds a lot of artists on different aspect of the show business. It ranges from artists; theater, bands and singers, dance groups and models. He didn't even know how to greet her.

He was still a few meters from his car. Thank god his car is on the other side of theirs.

He'll admit he was quite surprised. The great Tsunade-sama of Senju Talents Inc. was here, Uzumaki Naruto, their top model, was here and that plain pink haired girl was here too. And Sasori has a scowl on his face. A SCOWL! What in the world is happening there?

Even though the tense atmosphere is almost palpable, it didn't deter Deidara to give a cheerful, "What's up, un?" He faltered a little when Sasori and Naruto directed their glares at him. It lessened considerably when they saw it was only him, turning the glares to wry looks.

"You're slow. You know how much I hate waiting." It seems like Sasori realized it when he said it out loud for his wry look turned to a glare which zeroed in to Deidara's blue eyes. Naruto continued to stare but was unconsciously slightly inching to bring himself in between Sakura, Deidara and Sasori.

Tsunade took it in her hands to control the situation, "Actually, we were just leaving. Seeing as Sakura, here, didn't pass the audition."

Deidara raised a brow towards the pink head that was partially hidden behind Naruto. She gave a little wave. _'So, she did come to audition…'_

Sasori getting the gist of it asked a direct question to the girl. "You auditioned?"

The girl behind Naruto gave a slight nod (_'Timid'_, Sasori thought) but it was followed by a determined "Yes."

"What's your name?" Sasori asked, clearly intrigued with the way Naruto wanted to hide her with the way he was positioning himself, he suppose.

Stepping a step forward, Sakura introduced herself, "Haruno Sakura, Nice to meet you." while giving Sasori a confused and curious look.

He looked at her with those half-lidded eyes of his. He looks like he was thinking deeply and finally, he said "Come here this Thursday afternoon. Four-o'clock sharp. You will accompany her Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto uncharacteristically was quiet the whole time. Deidara looked a bit shocked at Sasori. Could it be…?

The blonde woman thought for it a bit, shrugged and said, "If I have the time."

Sakura was now definitely confused, "Uhm… what's happening?"

Finally catching on, Deidara grinned and said, "It means that you got the job, Haruno Sakura."

**O_O_O**

Tuesday morning, Sakura was so nervous. She was currently at Senju Talents Inc. Specific location: Kakashi's office. She was waiting for Naruto to come back from a photo shoot. Tsunade-sama said she'll drop by after she did a bit of her work. Honestly, Tsunade-sama was still a mystery for her. She seems like a busy person but she has no idea on what her job really is.

Okay, that's a good distraction for now but she knows she has to think of something for her own photo shoot. She tried practicing in front of the mirror, but her smiles came flat. Frustrated and anger was brewing inside her and she knows she has to calm down somehow. In order to calm down, Sakura went here at Senju Talents to find Naruto. He has this aura which ultimately calm her, she supposes.

The door opened and it startled her a bit. Naruto entered first but he didn't notice her. Kakashi entered after Naruto but because he was looking ahead, he noticed Sakura first and gave a small wave. Naruto looks tired, she noticed. He pulled something out of his pocket. _'His wallet?'_ flipped it open and exclaimed… "I did my best today, Sakura-chan~~" He looked like he was kissing something in his wallet. Sakura surmised it was a picture of her. She paled a little.

Smirking a little behind his scarf, Kakashi, dramatically exclaimed "Hello, Sakura-chan! Nice day today isn't it?"

Naruto whirled and snapped his neck towards her direction. He spluttered and stammered a surprised "Ha? W-What?" He was surprised to see her here. Remembering what he was doing earlier, he first paled then blushed seven shades of red and quickly stammering a greeting to her, awkwardly waving his hands. _'God, please let the floor swallow me whole'_ he thought.

**O_O_O**

"So… what are you doing here, Sakura-chan?" A fumbling Naruto said. Still embarrassed about what happened earlier, his blush and constant twiddling of forefingers will put Hinata to shame.

Sakura was calmly sipping her tea. What happened earlier was embarrassing, yes, but it seems like she was starting to have immunity to his otaku side. That's what she hopes, but she didn't trust it that he will cease to surprise and amaze him. After all, didn't she say she likes this side of him best? "I was here because I want to know more about Ame and Shikigami. Isn't it the brand that hired me?"

"Shikigami?" Kakashi intoned. He was behind his desk writing something. Probably tomorrows schedule of Naruto.

"Yep, do you have any idea what the type or style of clothes they sell?" Sakura asked hopefully. She has no idea about anything fashion-related nowadays.

Brows scrunched and finally glad for distraction, Naruto truthfully answered, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I have no idea. I think they were known for their accessories and jewelries for men and women though." He scratched the back of his head when he was finished.

"I believe this will be their first release of spring wears. It was Konan-san's debut as a fashion designer." Tsunade said from her place on the open door.

All of them were a bit startled but welcomed the gorgeous albeit older woman.

"Baa-chan! Don't startle us!" Naruto _almost _whined. Tsunade's icy glare shut him up.

To avoid an argument in the making, Sakura distracted them both with questions, "Uhm… so what do you think their styles are?"

"There are a lot of possibilities." Kakashi said seriously. "It could range from formal to casual like street wear, business attires or clothes for special occasions. They didn't leak any information out, so we have no idea. A fashion show was scheduled this month, a few weeks from now. So technically, we will be the first to see the designs."

Tsunade smirked behind her cup of sake. "It could be clothes for cosplaying though."

Kakashi caught the glimpse of playfulness on Tsunade's eyes. He caught on the unannounced game and decided to play along, "Yeah, like maid costumes."

Naruto had a faraway look. Easily imagining Sakura in such clothing, he continued to fantasize.

_Sakura was wearing a French maid clothes. The white apron trimmed with ruffles contrasted with the black conservative dress that fell at her mid thigh, and a cute white ribbon. Donning a ruffled head band, white stockings and black shoes, Sakura welcomed Naruto with a wide smile and said…_

"_Welcome back, Naruto-sama~"_

Naruto blushed heavily. He tried covering it with his hands but in between the cracks of his fingers, he slyly stole glances at the attentive Sakura.

"Or probably Nurses…" Tsunade continued.

_Sakura was checking something on a clipboard. She looks serious but when she turned to him, she gave a bright and sweet smile… and then pulled out a big syringe with purple liquid inside._

"_It's time for your medicine, Uzumaki-san. Don't worry, it won't hurt… Much."_

"…" Naruto swallowed and if possible blushed harder. Sakura still looked like she was paying attention but the frown and incredulity on her face shows how she really feels. She said "Aren't those a bit of an exaggeration and a bunch of wild guesses?" Apparently they were not listening to her for they continued the conversation.

"Haven't they tried bunny ears accessories last winter? They will probably make something to complement those, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi continued.

Tsunade beamed and her eyes gleamed. "You're right Kakashi! Why didn't I thought of that."

_Sakura was wearing a white bunny jump suit. The pair of fluffy white bunny ears with pink shade inside the ears. Sakura's bunny ear made her looks so adorable. She gave a pleading look to Naruto and said…_

"_Naruto-kun… carrots?"_

"…-!" He could feel the blood rushing to his face again turning it tomato red. He felt something wet dripping from his nose. Bringing his fingers to wipe it out, he felt a bit faint when he saw blood. He jumped a little when Sakura shouted a worried "Oh my God, Naruto. Your nose is bleeding!" and started fussing about.

He still felt a bit dizzy, so he didn't saw Kakashi and Tsunade exchange a surreptitious high five to each other.

**O_O_O**

When four o'clock strikes that Thursday afternoon, Sakura's nervousness still didn't ebb. She finally met Konan-san. The woman looked stunning with her blue hair; captivating grey eyes and ultramarine eye shadow. At the same time her labret piercing made her look cool and edgy. Wearing a four-inch buckled lace up shoes, simple washed skinny jeans and a loose fitting white chiffon blouse, Konan gave an air of relaxed but commanding aura in such simple clothing. Sakura easily took a liking to her. Her calm and level-headed personalities are a great contrast to the people around her (her friend's craziness and antics are draining, after all).

Konan compared to Temari was quieter. They both have analytic minds… just that Temari was more vocal.

Even with her edgy appearance, in her spring line there are some which looked soft and feminine while some looked edgy and modern. The shoes and outerwear though, Sakura must admit were to die for. Konan said it was to appeal to the girly and cute side of the females for one part and made them feel empowered with the other. She showed Sakura how she could mix match the clothes and true enough, Konan made her wear a blue green beaded crochet front tea pleated dress and dark blue peep toe platform wedge shoe. Girly yet edgy. Her hair was gathered to the side and a large blue green paper flower hair tie to hold it and bangs framing her face.

Konan said that she trusted Sasori's decision of picking her. Earlier that day, she learned that Deidara is the owner of C4 magazine and he, Sasori, Konan among others (actually, there are a lot of them, but she was so overwhelmed and nervous she can't stay focused) were high school friends. Deidara also said that he will be today's photographer so that Sakura could relax a bit. Sasori wouldn't be able to come that day because of a business meeting with a cousin.

"Too bad danna isn't here. Such a shame he couldn't see it, un."

Sakura tilted her head a little. Confusion literally written in her face.

**O_O_O**

"Adjust the lights! Move it a bit to the left!"

"Yes, that's enough!"

The pictorial was about to start. Everything was ready, Sakura, on the other hand, was not. She was standing ramrod straight, gaze and face blank. She looked and felt so stiff. She just hopes she could survive this.

"Okay, Sakura-san. Let's start the photo shoot." Deidara smiled at her.

**O_O_O**

"LET ME GO!" Naruto struggled out of Kakashi's hold. He squirmed and thrashed and tossed and turned out of his hold but to no result. _'How could he get so strong? Unfair!' _Naruto thought. "Release me! As her number one fan, she needs my support! If I don't support her at a time like this, how could I call myself a fan?" Naruto continued his futile struggle, never ceasing strength. Every sentence of his was full of passion.

Kakashi sighed, "I will allow you to watch but you must behave."

"YES! I'll do it!" Naruto readily agreed.

"You will not cause a scene."

"Ain't that a bit the same with the first one?"

Kakashi just raised a brow. Naruto gave in immediately.

"Okay, Okay. Fine." Naruto relented.

"And lastly, please take the banners off outside. And take that forehead protector that says something about your I quote "Undying Love for Sakura-chan!" and that hideous orange tee shirt of "Sakura's number one fan."

Naruto tried to protest, "But, but…"

"Take it or leave it", Kakashi said.

"Fine." Naruto sighed.

**O_O_O**

When they entered the studio, Naruto changed and was wearing a simple tee underneath a dark green cardigan, black skinny jeans and lace up boots. They immediately saw Sakura. She was standing in front of the camera. She was standing ramrod straight, gaze and face blank. She looked too tense. Tsunade was also there at the back. She looks at Sakura intensely. Kakashi immediately went to the older woman's side and asked what's wrong.

"She's too nervous." Tsunade answered.

"That girl is really wound up." Naruto heard someone say. He didn't dwell on it much; he can't take his eyes off her. He'll deal with the bastard later.

"Too tense." Another said. By that time, Naruto was already walking towards Sakura.

Step after step he grew closer, the distance shorter and finally, he was in front of her. He blocked the light from her line of sight. Naruto looked straight in to her eyes and asked, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

It was clear that she was so nervous, she froze up. It was also clear that she, along with all the people in the studio didn't expect that top model, Uzumaki Naruto to show up.

He reached out his hand to her, she lightly took it. Sakura felt relieved that he was here. He pulled her towards him so fast, she stumbled a little. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the other hand weaving to her soft hair, Naruto bent down to inhale her scent. He completely forgot all the other people around him.

He softly said, "It really suits you, being in front of the camera… the person I chose above all others." He slowly released her and set his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, look only at me. Focus on me. Smile for me." Naruto finished with a smile of his own.

Encouraged and grateful, Sakura grinned and nodded.

Seeing this, Naruto walked towards Tsunade and Kakashi. Konan smirked, while Deidara was gaping like a fish out of water. He was opening his mouth and closing it, his eyes wide open_ 'That's something… interesting.'_ He thought.

Coughing a bit to clear his throat, Deidara asked Sakura, "Uhm, so, are you ready now Sakura?"

Blushing a little that people have seen that (and because she totally forgot about them), Sakura said yes.

Sakura was determined. Naruto was here to see her. It'll be the first time she will do a photo shoot without him posing with her. Yes, it made her nervous, but if there is one thing Sakura is absolutely sure it'll be _'I want to show you a cute side of me too.'_

She wanted to prove something. What it is? She wasn't sure herself. Probably it was because she wanted to improve herself and for her to change. To build up the confidence she once lost. Most definitely though, it was to stay by his side. Sakura desperately wanted to stay by his side, grow together and spend time with him more. For he accepted her as she did him, Sakura wanted to fulfill her promise.

Sakura twirled in her dress, smiling an innocent and demure smile to the camera. One pose of her was holding the hem of the dress and showing the details of the crotchet front and the pleats. Another was of her giving a side profile of her face, she had a wistful look on.

Her best pose, Deidara and Konan think, was one of the last poses. It was of her facing the camera, eyes closed, one arm at the back, the other was twirling a stray hair which got free from its hair tie. Wind was blowing the strands away, her hair tie almost did come undone, (like it was falling but it's not kind of thing). She had a serene face, but her smile looks from someone who's in love. It looked innocent, young, and carefree.

**O_O_O**

"Congratulations, Sakura. Now I could say you really passed the test." Tsunade said warmly. They were at Kakashi's office. Tsubade was drinking sake, as usual. And tea for the two minors. Kakashi felt like his office was starting to be a bar of sorts… or a lounge area.

"Passed what, Tsunade-sama?"

"Really baa-chan?"

Naruto and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"You really didn't know, did you?" Tsunade asked with a hint of disbelief. Sakura shook her head no.

"Baa-chan was Senju Talents Inc.'s president. She's this place's Shacho." Naruto said proudly. He knew she didn't know. If she did, she might have fainted from the start. Naruto suppressed his snickers.

"WHAT?" Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers. She looked at each of them trying to find any form of deceit. Seeing none, she shakily released a breath. Seriously, Shacho…?

"Yes, and from now on, you'll be working under me." Tsunade said surely.

**THAT **was what made Sakura really faint.

**O_O_O**

Two and a half weeks later, after Konan's fashion show, C4 magazine released its new issue of the month. A whole spread of Sakura was in the magazine, with some other picture of hers with Konan's designs. Konan was so happy of Sakura's work she wanted her to model on the run way next time. Sakura was glad but she thinks she needs more time to practice that which Konan understood.

Sakura was waiting for the bus so she can go to Senju Talents that dreary Saturday morning. It was drizzling a bit and she forgot her umbrella. She saw a person under a black umbrella walking towards her. He looked familiar but because she was not wearing her glasses, she can't see him properly. It was not until he was standing four feet from her that she recognized him.

"Deidara-san!" She called.

"Sakura-san. How are you, un?" He smirked.

Sakura bowed deeply and said "I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me at the photo shoot."

Deidara laughed and patted her bowed head. "Heh. You're not so plain after all. I can't wait until I tell danna, un."

Sakura just shrugged. She noticed Naruto then, wearing his disguise on, on the other side of the street. He was looking at them but abruptly turned around when he noticed he was discovered. She called out to him, but it seems he didn't hear her. He just continued walking towards the busiest district of the city.

'_He probably didn't hear me… I guess…?'_

**O_O_O**

**A/N: I'M DEFINITELY ALIVE! **Woah, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I know I've said I will upload this… but things happened. I probably jinxed it, cause Friday, we had no Internet connection. It lasted for almost a week. Imagine how cranky I am. Haha. And I was stuck with school, 2 reports, 1 defense and long quizzes each day. **I swear F.E.U. is trying to kill me! XD**

_**So, how do you like it so far? I hope you're enjoying it~**_

**I wanna thank all the people who added this on their favorites, story alerts and me on their author alerts** (You people made my day).

Oh, and I was sooooo happy for the reviews. **I'm really thankful to these people (online cookies for them):**

**azhura03: **Thank you sooooo much for reviewing again... hehe. I really feel loved by all you people. So what do you think of this chap? Hope it didn't disappoint you XD

**Anime-girl-next-door:** Oh, you're right. For me, Sakura's main features are her eyes. Yes, her hair is odd and striking but it was her eyes where I can imagine Sakura expressing her feelings the most. I love how on the different fics I've read; there are so many different shades authors used to describe it. Even so, with every shade, it feels like it was not the exact one but it was something close enough. But I will probably make her stop wearing glasses... or probably wear it less. Something like that. Haha.

**raidersfan777: **You've reviewed again. I feel so loved. I really thank you :D

**AlwaysNdForever:** Ohohoho… If you're thinking it was Deidara, nope! Nor Sasori. Please look forward to that. Hehe…

**Soloeater: **Thank you for reviewing. I hope this chap won't disappoint you :D

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran:** Thank you so much for reviewing. Ehehehe. I'm really glad you think so. I'm so happy. Sometimes, I do wonder about that BUT it won't deter me from writing. As long as I have my readers and reviewers and I receive reviews I'm more than happy of that. It won't stop me from asking though. Haha.

**AGAIN!** **I'm taking the next chap as hostage and my ransom are quite simple: **_**READ AND REVIEW! **__(Holding it like a bait… come on review, review please.)_

And because I'm happy, **I'm gonna give a ****little teaser**** for next chap** (they were just bunch of dialogues though!)

"_Sakura is the light I saw."_

"_I wouldn't be here if not for you."_

"_Spring?"_

"_Nah, I'm just in a bad mood."_

"_Don't touch me."_

"_I'm here at your side…"_

'_I'm really selfish… I don't know why.'_

'_I don't really know what I feel.'_

"_Haruno Sakura, huh?"_

Yes, I'm soooo excited. It'll probably be posted on Friday? Or Saturday. Exams are near so I will have to find time to squeeze in on writing this. Hehe. **BUT PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW!**

Well, that's all, see you next update :D

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
